This application claims priority to Chinese Patent Application No. 201410014071.7 filed on Jan. 13, 2014, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic device, and more particularly to a communication method and an electronic device.
Mobile call goes through the course of voice call, video call, in which the pure voice call is still underway. Currently, an enhanced call function of video call brings about video call experience to users in addition to voice call communication, which greatly improves the users' call experience. However, in real life, people also have more call needs, such as file sharing, communicating about pictures, sharing contacts and so on, in addition to the needs of voice, video calls. Although there are many applications or functions that can also meet some of the needs, there is no communication enhancement method and experience close to calls and having good experience.
In addition, during users' call, a natural behavior of both parties in the call is being able to do what they want to do, like discussing a photograph. However, the existing network interactive applications and services require users to experience user registration, login, authentication, adding friends, finding friends, and other tedious interactive processes that increase users' using cost and reduce users' experience.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a novel and improved communication method and electronic device, which is closely attached to call behaviors without requiring additional interaction operations of the users, thereby improve using experience of users.